Gold Puffle
The Gold Puffle is a mythical Puffle made from gold. It has been rumored for many years, much like the Rainbow Puffle . They will be released on November 14, 2013, just before Operation: Puffle. They will be found underground in the mines, due to the collapse of the Mine and Cave Mine on November 7. Characteristics *'Attitude': Happy *'Favorite toys': Pickaxe, TNT and Jackhammer *'Elite Puffle Items': None (currently) *'Special facts': Sparkles, digs up super rare golden items *'Favorite game': Unrevealed *'Play': Plays with Jackhammer *'Bath': Unrevealed *'Food': Unrevealed *'Favorite Food': Unrevealed *'Gum': Unrevealed *'Dance': Bobs itself from side to side. *'Postcard': Unrevealed *'Brush': The hair turns into a curly style on the top of the head. *'Sleep': Unrevealed *'Tickle': Unrevealed History *Not much is known about the Golden Puffle for now, but it has been a rumored puffle species since 2006 (maybe even 2005). However, what is probably true is that they lived during Medieval Times. Legend of the Gold Puffle In the fan made The Legend of the Gold Puffle story from the book Penguin Tales: Spring '07, a penguin believes he has found a Gold Puffle, but it ends up being a Blue Puffle wearing gold paint. Quest for the Golden Puffle In the Stage play Quest for the Golden Puffle, the Golden Puffle is a statue made of chocolate. Alaska and Yukon were trying to find it, but they were hunted by Boris and King Ra-Ra. After that, they discover the Golden Puffle is fake and just a chocolate puffle, but Alaska didn't resist to hunt rare puffles. Waddle Squad The Golden Puffle is an important piece of the Mission Waddle Squad. The plan was to prepare a trap on Night Club and the Electromagnet 3000 on Gift Shop. Herbert tries to capture the Fake Golden Puffle and the PSA Catch him, but Rookie gives his phone to Herbert. Herbert escapes with Rookie's Phone. As revealed by Gary in Waddle Squad, this statue was in fact buried in the Mine, were it was discovered by workers working there. This may have to do with the real Golden Puffle discovery in the same place years later. The Golden Puffle is in the Invention Cabinet of HQ since this mission and was thought that it got destroyed during the Popcorn Explosion. Medieval Party 2013 Garianna was the only penguin to have owned a Gold Puffle. It appears on the last page of her Potion book. She might have owned it, which means they might have lived during those times. Also, the secret potion ingredient was a Golden O-Berry. A golden puffle statue was seen in the Wizard Library. Anniversary Party Poking at the Golden Puffle mystery, in the Coffee Shop during the 8th Anniversary Party a slab of gold with a puffle etched into it could be seen on display, as the Coffee Shop was temporarily changed into a museum of Club Penguin History. Confirmation On October 30th, 2013, Polo Field made a post on the What's New Blog, featuring a mysterious puffle picture with a question mark. It might be this Puffle. On November 1, the membership page was updated with a picture of the Gold Puffle, saying that they could dig for super rare treasures via Puffle Digging. The Gold Puffle quest will begin on November 14, 2013. Pre-Discovery Cameo Appearances *In Quest For The Golden Puffle, where it plays a key role, but turns out to be chocolate. *In The Legend of the Gold Puffle, a story in the first Penguin Style featured a Gold Puffle, which was actually a Blue Puffle covered in golden paint. *In the Gadget Locker in HQ during some of the PSA Secret Missions. *In PSA Mission 10: Waddle Squad, as a decoy. *The Party Starts Now Animated Short, as a cameo. *At the Lighthouse during the Medieval Party 2012. *On the Studio Lot background. *On PH's Hat as a key to the Puffle Training Room. *On Issue #404 of the Club Penguin Times. *In the Magic Potion Book on the last page in the bottom left corner of the Wizard Library. *On the Puffle Hotel in the video Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman). Trivia *Spike Hike said on his Twitter account that there were many rumors about the legend of "El puffle dorado", it means "The Golden Puffle", also he said that only time would tell. *If you walk the Gold Puffle, you can earn super rare items (via puffle digging).Operation: Puffle sneak peek on the membership page **They can also dig up the golden-colored versions of items http://www.clubpenguin.com/?country=GB *This is the second puffle to be released in 2013, with the first one being the Rainbow Puffle. *They live in the Golden Puffle Cavern. *You must dig golden nuggets to find them. *They dig golden version of items already released. *It is the second rumored mythical puffle for many years to actually be released with the first being the Rainbow Puffle. **Alongside the Rainbow Puffle, both were rumored for many years through their existance either both were real or not, but in 2013 both rumored puffles existance was confirmed. *The golden puffle has golden-coloured eyes, making it the only puffle with non-white eyes and black pupils (if the statue does not count) *The gold puffle is the first puffle since 2005 to be released in November. Gallery Mission 10 Golden Puffle.png|The Golden Puffle Statue. Mission_10_Golden_Puffle_Bait.png|The Golden Puffle used as bait in Mission 10. Golden Puffle in the Invention Cabinet.png|The Golden Puffle in the Invention Cabinet. Screenshot_1371.png|Seen at the Medieval Party 2012 and 2013. HeheGOLDENhehe.jpg|The puffle at the bottom center left looks like a Golden Puffle in The Party Starts Now. Herbert_2.png|Herbert P. Bear holding the Golden Puffle statue. Golden Puffles.png|One of the s on the Studio Lot background. File:Puffle_Hotel.png|The golden puffle painted on the wall of the front of the Puffle Hotel File:Gold Puffle garianna.png|The Golden Puffle as seen on the last page of the Spell Book Golden Puffle Pist.png DIWCPSSM-473-IMG-1383151060.png|Possibly the Golden Puffle OperationpufflesneakCAR.jpg|Proof that the Golden Puffle will be available during Operation: Puffle GP in QFTGP.PNG|The statue in Quest for the Golden Puffle. Winking Gold Puffle.png|A Blue Puffle wearing gold paint. Goldenpuffle1 0.png Gold Puffle Cute.jpg|"It's OUR time to shine!" - Puffleposh Gold Puffle Hair.jpg|A Golden Puffle after being brushed. Gold Puffle Dig.jpg|A Gold Puffle dig. Gold Puffle Dance.jpg|The Gold Puffle dance. Puffle in Cave.jpg|In the cave. Gold-puffle.png Gold Puffles Logo.png|The logo that appears on ads for the Gold Puffle. Videos Sources and References Category:The Quest for the Golden Puffle Category:Missions Category:PSA Category:Puffles Category:Special Puffles Category:Medieval Party 2012 Category:EPF Category:Operation: Puffle Category:2013 Category:Golden Puffle